The Secret that Lies Within Him
by PanzerProductions
Summary: Kazuto's friends see him as a great person, but they don't see what he really is. Kazuto has lied about who he is, the first fallen Archangel. He has managed to keep it a secret, but when people are looking for him and the truth is revealed. How will this affect his friends and humanity? (hazbin hotel x SAO)(Updated)
1. A Not so Normal Day

**Author note: I don't own sao or hazbin hotel and the characters, except mine, and give all rights of them to the respectful owners and I do not stand to make a profit off of this. This is my first story so I hope you guys and girls enjoy it. This takes place before Mother Rosario. (update: I decided to fix up the whole story so that it's easier to read.)**

Chapter 1: A Not So Normal Day

It was a normal day in the Kirigaya residence. Kazuto had just been woken up by the sound of his sister calling him saying that he was a visitor at the door. Kazuto then got up, dressed and went downstairs to see who it was and assumed that it was Asuna. When he got to the door Asuna jumped out from the corner which scared Kazuto. Asuna began laughing with Kazuto catching his breath and saying "that's not funny and now I won't hug you for that." Asuna then frowned and said "the reason I came is that I wanted to go on a date with you later tonight." this response caused Kazuto to say "then why scare me if you wanted a date?" "uh . . . because it's funny." Asuna said giggling. Kazuto then told Asuna that he accepts her invitation and that he would meet with her after school.

After Asuna left, Kazuto closed the door, took a seat at the table and ate his breakfast that his sister made him. After he was done eating, Kazuto put on his jacket and went outside. When he got outside he saw his sister sitting in the backseat of his motorcycle "We're gonna be late!" Suguha said with Kazuto getting on his motorcycle and driving to their school. When Kazuto got in the school parking lot he told Suguha to be good which caused her to roll her eyes and the two both went in opposite directions.

As Kazuto walked to his classroom he sees Asuna sitting in his desk staring out the window. When Kazuto saw her, he was confused and decided to go and talk to her. As Kazuto approached her, he saw that she was worried about something and said "Hey Asuna, are you okay, you look worried about something?" "oh . . . it's just recent events had just got me thinking about some things." She said. "Like what kind of events?" Kazuto said in a confused tone. "Like a few days ago, you introduce your friend Alastor that you never told us about and it makes me wonder what else you're hiding from me." Asuna said. Kazuto then sighed and said "okay, after school today ask me anything and I will answer truthfully and just to clear things up, I was not mentioning Alastor to you guys because I knew you guys wouldn't like him." after he said that he hugged her and the bell rang and Kazuto said "you better get to your class." "I will and you better keep your promise." Asuna said while walking away with Kazuto waving his hand at her.

30 minutes after the bell rang, Kazuto was in the middle of taking notes of the teacher's lecture when all of a sudden in the corner of his eye he saw a black car pull up near the school entrance. Kazuto immediately recognized the car and asked the teacher to go and use the bathroom. "Yes, you may go and use the bathroom." after the teacher said that, Kazuto speed walked to the bathroom. As Kazuto reached the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and started to call someone.

"Did they find us?" a voice said on the line. "Yeah, they found us. Meet me at my place in the next few minutes." Kazuto said while hanging up the phone. Kazuto then left the bathroom and ran to his locker to pick up an object before he leaves. As he was running to his locker, a teacher on his break saw him and started to follow him. When Kazuto reached his locker, he entered the combination on the dial and pulled out a book that's cover looked old and began running towards the back exit of the school.

When he reached the exit, the teacher that was following him grabbed Kazuto's arm and said "hey! You're not supposed to be here." the teacher said aggressively.

Kazuto then punched the teacher with his free arm so hard that the teacher fell to the floor immediately. Kazuto then grabbed the teacher's shirt collar and picked him up and punched him until his face was all bloody. Kazuto then threw down the body and kicked open the emergency exit which caused the school's lockdown alarm to activate. Kazuto then ran to the eight-meter wall and scaled it. After he got over the wall he then disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Meanwhile, Alastor was in Kazuto's room looking at all the stuff he collected over the years. While examining the nervegear Kazuto appeared out of thin air behind Alastor which started him. "Alastor, are you ready?" Kazuto said. "Yeah, let's get going." Alastor said. Kazuto then snapped his fingers and the wall near them started to fall down to reveal a black void. Kazuto and Alastor then walked through the void with it closed up behind them.

1-hour earlier

Asuna's POV

It was normal in the Yuuki residence, Asuna had just woken up and went downstairs to see that the maid had made her breakfast. After she was done eating, Asuna decided to go leave earlier than usual to stop by Kazuto's house and ask Kazuto out on a date. Asuna than got all of her stuff and told the maid that she wants to leave early today. "oh, we're leaving early today." the maid said. "Yes, because I want to make a stop at the Kirigaya residence before reaching school." Asuna said to which the maid nodded and got the car ready.

15 minutes later

After Asuna left the Kirigaya house she was in the back seat of the car, when all of a sudden a black car pulled into their lane that caused the maid to slam on the brake. After slamming the brake the maid looked back at Asuna "Miss are you alright!" The maid screamed. "yeah, I'm alright." Asuna said back.

The maid then looked at the car in front of them and saw a man get out of the driver's seat. The man then approached the driver window and tapped on the glass. "Excuse me, do you know-?" the maid then cut him off and Screamed "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" the man stepped back and said "mam, I need you yo calm down." "calm down, I'm going to call the cops on you now!" the maid yelled as she pulled out her phone. The man then got scared and ran back to his car and drove away as fast as he could. "Let's just go to school and just forget about this." Asuna said to which the maid said "no, they could have gotten you killed. After I drop you off I'm contacting the police."

As they reached the school the maid then said "enjoy your day miss." to which Asuna just waved at here. As Asuna was walking around the school hallways, Lizbeth and Silica approached her with Lizbeth saying "Asuna were you stopped by a man in a black car by any chance?" Asuna then said "yeah, that guy tried crashing into the car I was in!" this response caused "Wait, the guy tried to crash into you!" Silica said in shock. "Yeah and-" before Asuna could finish that sentence she then said "Wait, how do you know the guy in the black car?" "because he parked near us and asked where Kirito-Kun lives." Asuna now in shock said "why were they looking for Kirito-Kun?" "I don't know but we pointed him in the opposite direction just in case he was planning on hurting Kirito." Lizbeth said. "I'm gonna go and wait in Kirito-Kun's first period and see if he's lying about anything that could put his life in danger."

When Asuna heard Kirito say "after school today I'm going to answer your questions truthfully." she was happy that he was going to talk and answer truthfully to the questions she has about him. Asuna then left when the bell rang and went to her first period.

35 minutes later

Asuna was in the middle of doing a math worksheet when all of a sudden the school's lockdown alarm started blaring. Everyone, including Asuna, got underneath their desks and hope that this was a surprise drill.

While waiting for the all-clear signal a man wearing a windbreaker jacket entered Asuna's room and asked for her name. "Asuna Yuuki! are you here?" then the alarm siren then stopped and Asuna stood up from her desk and said "What is it?" "do you know were Kazuto lives?" the man responded. "Why would I tell you. I don't know you." When she finished that sentence a black-haired female appeared behind them and said "Kazuto escaped through the back entrance! We need to go now!" she yelled that caused the man wearing the windbreaker jacket to run out of the room.

Asuna then walked to the window and saw the two running towards their car. Asuna notices that the car was the one that almost crashed into them and was now left fearful for Kirito's life. "Why do they want Kirito-Kun?" Asuna thought to herself.

**Author notes: ok, Chapters may take a while so be patient, please.**


	2. The Hunt and Reasons

**A week before the events of chapter 1**

In the mid-U.S.A. there is an old farmhouse that looks like it has no importance but it does. Underneath the house laid an entire network of bunkers and tunnels that span for at least two miles. The organization that controlled the bunker was called The Order of Divinity. The Order was a very secretive organization that even world governments do not know of their existence.

This Order is responsible for keeping humanity safe from monsters ever since 1903. The order is composed of people who have witnessed monsters and are willing to risk their lives for humanity. The Order maintains itself without any funding is because of the idea that people who work without pay at the Order are doing it for the good of humanity. The Order does not want to make themselves known because they don't want to start a worldwide panic.

In the bunker's sci-fi looking command center, there were at least a dozen people working and talking about cases. Suddenly the main door slammed open to where everyone inside the command center just looked at the person who busts open the door.

"Everyone, listen to what I've found." the female said while breathing heavily. Everyone then looked at her with one person saying "what is it Judith?" "I've found information on where Kazuto and Alastor are." Judith said which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and listen to Judith's information. "Wait, you found information about Kazuto and Alastor" to which Judith responded with "yes."

For decades Kazuto and Alastor were the Orders most wanted individuals for having the highest death tolls and causing the most destructive events around the globe. Ever since the two were first discovered by the Order many of the leading members didn't see the two as a big threat until they attacked the base back in 1957 which cost the Order dozens of personal. Every place the two were seen at, something bad would happen that would lead to the death of hundreds of people or cause the death of a popular figure. The Order's last known documentation of Kazuto and Alastor was back in India of 1984.

"So, where's your information about them?" a person wearing a leather jacket said. "They're in Japan, the death game, the person who defeated it goes by the name Kazuto" she said and held up a picture of him.

"It says that Kazuto was a hero and that he saved around 6000 people who were trapped in the game." Judith said while getting confused looks from everyone. "That's not Kazuto. Kazuto doesn't save people he kills them." A man wearing a windbreaker jacket said. "I know it doesn't sound like Kazuto, Robert, but let me finish." Judith said to Robert. "It says that Kazuto is going to be talking about his experience on this channel." Judith said with someone turning on a sci-fi looking screen across a giant board where everyone in the room could see it.

"On another note, we have a special guest joining us today to talk about his experience. I would like to introduce Kazuto Kirigaya also known as the SAO Savior." the TV host said with Kazuto walking in with people applauding as he sat down.

"So, Kazuto do you have any friends joining with us today." the reporter said. After she said Kazuto said "why yes, and his name is Alastor." after he said this a person with red hair then appeared and took a seat next to Kazuto which caused Judith to pause the screen. "Now do you believe me?" Judith said. "Yeah, we believe you now." Robert said. "Okay, since this could be Kazuto and Alastor, we need to mobilize teams now." a person wearing a trench coat. "You got it Thomas. Since the highest ranking isn't here, Me, Judith and Thomas will be the leaders of this operation." Robert said. "Looks like we're going to Japan!" Judith yelled excitedly and everyone in the room started to go and get their stuff ready.

**Dicey Cafe**

Sinon, Suguha, Asuna, Lizbeth, Klein, and Silica were sitting down at a round table waiting to see Kazuto on TV While Agil was cleaning glass cups. "Can you believe that Kazuto is going to be on a talk show." Silica said. "It's to be expected." Lizbeth said. "I'm surprised that he didn't bring one of you along." Agil said to which Asuna then asked "what are you talking about?" "when he first got that invitation, he showed it to me and he was also given the option to bring along a friend." "wait then who did he invite?" Sinon said. After she said that Silica said "hey it's on." with the group looking at the screen.

"So, Kazuto do you have any friends joining with us today." the reporter said. "Why yes, and his name is Alastor." kazuto said with everyone in the Dicey cafe getting a face of confusion. "Who's Alastor?" Klein said. "I have no idea. Suguha, did you know Alastor?" Suguha then turned to face Asuna and said "no, Kazuto never mentioned anyone named Alastor." after she said that this just left everyone even more confused.

As everyone tried to figure out why Kazuto never mention Alastor before silica said "maybe they became friends so fast that he didn't have time to tell us." but just after she said that the reporter said "so how long have you two been friends. "Around four years." Kazuto said which caused silica's hypothesis to be wrong which left them even more confused. "After the show, we need to bring them here to get answers." Asuna said with the others nodding in agreement. They continued to watch the show and one thing they noticed was that Kazuto and Alastor were trying to hold back a laugh.

**One hour later**

Kazuto and Alastor were walking and laughing together. They had just left the studio and it was getting pretty late. "I can't believe they actually believed those fake answers." Alastor said with Kazuto saying "that is going to be the second-best thing that happened today." Alastor then looked at Kazuto and said "what's the first?" After he said that Kazuto's phone rang and he pulled it while saying to Alastor "this is going to be the best part. Come on, they want to meet you." Kazuto then showed Alastor his phone screen to see a text message from Asuna "Kirito, can you come to the Dicey Cafe with your friend Alastor." Alastor then sighed and said "I wish we can bring Charlie, Vaggie and Angel." to which Kazuto responded with "I wish we could bring them, but Charlie is actually my cousin and who would watch Happy Hotel." "Yeah, well let's get going." Alastor said with Kazuto walking behind them.

**At the Dicey Cafe**

While everyone was waiting for Kazuto to show up it started to rain. As the rain started to pick up, Kazuto and Alastor came through the door with everyone looking at them. "So what do you guys want to know?" Kazuto said with Asuna saying "Why didn't you tell us about your secret friend Alastor?"

"I was embarrassed because he is lazy at everything and he's also a jackass sometimes." Kazuto said which caused Alastor to say "I have to agree on that last part, I am a jackass sometimes." After he said that Lizbeth said "What do you think of us?" "Hilarious!" Alastor said which caused everyone to look confused. "What does that mean?" Klein said in a confused tone. "The stories that Kazuto told me about are hilarious, like all the times you thought Kazuto was oblivious to romance." Alastor said.

"Like that one time where Lizbeth, Silica, Asuna and even Suguha fell in love with Kazuto and the stories were hilarious." this response shocked the group to which Lizbeth stood up and charge at Alastor but he quickly moved out of the way which caused her to fall. Silica and Suguha were blushing and Asuna was shocked to see their faces.

Sinon, Agil, and Klien were on the sidelines watching the anarchy go down. Alastor then said "You know I thought Sinon was going to kiss him when they were in that cave or the time when they got Excalibur that Sinon said every time you pull out this sword remember me in your heart." this immediately made Sinon say "You're getting the wrong idea of those events!"

After the anarchy started to calm down, everyone except Kazuto was pissed off by Alastor. Kazuto had his fun and decided to leave, so he tapped Alastor's shoulder in which Alastor knew that it was time to go. "Me Alastor are going now." Kazuto said. "make sure you never bring him near me ever again!" Lizbeth yelled while the two left through the door. "Now I see why he didn't want us to meet him." Asuna said with everyone nodding in agreement.

**Ten minutes later**

Kazuto and Alastor were both walking along a sidewalk laughing. "Man, that was funny." Alastor said with Kazuto saying "yes it was funny." After Alastor stopped laughing he said "so, what are we gonna do now." to which Kazuto responded with "the first thing is to keep important stuff nearby because The Order of Divinity is coming and second we wait for my plan to play out." "okay and what about her." Alastor said while pointing behind them to see Asuna's mother stand at least seven meters away with a recorder in her hand. "Oh, I had a demon possess Asuna's mom in order for my plan to go into effect." After Kazuto said that he started to laugh maliciously with Alastor and Asuna's mother joining in.


	3. Problems and Reasons

**Two days after the events of a not so normal day**

Asuna was currently in her room putting on her NerveGear to play ALO with Yuuki to get recent events off of her mind. "Link start." Auna said before being teleported to the main city of ALO. "Asuna!" Yuuki said while hugging Asuna's back. "Hello Yuuki." Asuna said in a depressed tone. Yuuki then looked at her and said "Asuna, what's wrong?" Asuna then looked at her and the Sleeping Knights and sighed "let's go over to that tavern and i will tell you."

Ten minutes later

"Asuna, I'm sorry that all of that stuff happened to you." Yuuki said in a sympathetic tone. Asuna had just told them about the man that almost got her killed and that people were looking for her friend and that Kazuto wouldn't answer his phone. Everyone in the sleeping knights group felt bad that this many bad things had to happen to her in such a short amount of time.

As the Sleeping Knights tried to help Asuna feel better, her mother spawned into the game. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Asuna said to which her mother said "before we talk about anything else, you must bring your friends here now." "Why?" Asuna said, to which her mother replied with "because i have some shocking information about your friend Kazuto." to which Asuna then yelled "Mom! What did you do!?" Everyone in the tavern started to get up and leave or just looked away from the scene Asuna had made. Asuna's mom roared back "I didn't do anything!" and after she said that she breathed in and out and said "Just bring in your friends and i will tell you what i did." Asuna then pulled up her menu and sent invitations to her friends.

After waiting for ten minutes, Lizbeth, Silica, Suguha, Klein, Agil and Sinon came in at the same time through the tavern door. When they saw Asuna sitting with the sleeping Knights they walked over to them and took a seat at the large round table. When they sat down, Asuna was giving death glares at her mother which led people not to interrupt them.

Lizbeth was the first one to break the silence with "Asuna, why did you invite us here?" Asuna then looked at her and said "because my mom knows what's going on." with everyone looking at Asuna's mom. "I don't know what's going on, but I have information that can change the way you look at your friend Kazuto." Asuna's mother said while opening up her menu to take out a voice recorder that she ordered be put in the game.

"Uh. . . What is that?" One of the sleeping knights said. "It's a voice recording device that I paid to have in the game so that I wouldn't be wasting time on bringing you all together in real life." Asuna's mother said. "Mom, what does this have to do with Kirito?" Asuna said to which she just pressed the play button and the first thing they heard was Kazuto and his friend, Alastor, Laughing. Then they hear Alastor say "I can't believe they actually believed those fake answers." and Asuna's mother then hit the pause button and said "the two were talking about the news broadcast that you guys watched." The group then got a look of confusion on their faces with Klein saying "wait, if this is after the broadcast they were on, then they both lied about their answers. Why?" "I don't know." Asuna's mother said "look, Mrs." silica said before getting interrupted by Asuna's mother saying "Kyouko." silica then said "right, Mrs. Kyouko, how do we know that this recording is real and not something you made up." Kyouko responded with "I know it's a coincidence that i happen to have recordings of him, but this is the truth." After she said that Asuna started to argue with her about the recorder.

**Meanwhile**

At a cheap apartment in Tokyo city, Robert is going to find people who know Kazuto or Kazuto himself in the game ALO. "Okay, you know what to do." Thomas said. "Yes, find out where Kazuto may be." Robert said while putting on a amusphere. They could only afford one pair with the little money they had. "Link start!" Robert yelled and went into an unconscious state.

When Robert woke up in the virtual world he was greeted by a voice saying "Welcome to Alfheim Online, please select a race." After that, a list of different races popped up. Robert didn't have time to select a race so he just swiped his hand and selected the first one he saw which was the Black Sylphs. After he selected his race he was teleported to the starting city and then started asking around on where he could find a Kirito.

After 5 minutes of asking around, he was told that the Sleeping Knights probably knew where he was. After he was told this information, he asked where he could find the sleeping knights, the person said that they heard that they went to a tavern in the main city and Robert decided to teleport there.

After he got to the main city he went into two different taverns and found nothing until he went into the third one. When he entered the third tavern, he saw the group over by a round table debating about something and decided to interrupt them.

As he approached the group he heard a middle aged lady say "Asuna!" after he heard that he then remembered that she was the one that he almost crashed into. And approached her and said "hello, is your name Asuna Yuuki." after he said this the whole group looked at him with Asuna then saying "yes, what do you want?" After she said that Robert then said "do you know where Kazuto is? It's important."

Asuna was still arguing to her mother about this recording of kazuto, when all of a sudden a man asked for her name. When she said yes, the man then asked for Kirito's Whereabouts. She was about to say no, but she recognized something about the man in front of her. Asuna then realized that this guy could be the one that was looking for Kirito during the school lockdown.

Asuna, realizing that he was the person who was looking for Kirito and said "you must have a reason on why you're looking for Kirito, because you seemed like it was important to find him when you set off the lockdown alarm in school." after she said that Robert's face became pale and said "wait, you got the wrong idea. We didn't set off the school lockdown." After he said that Everyone in the tavern then looked at him for what he just said.

As people in the tavern all looked at robert he just breathed in and out and said "look if you help us then we will provide you with any answer that you have about Kazuto." Asuna then thought about this deal and said "answer one question and we will help you." Robert then said "we?" Asuna then pointed at her friends Sinon, Silica, Lizbeth, Suguha, Klein and Agil and said "we all want answers about Kazuto." Robert then said "fine, the more the better. What is your question?" "Why are you looking for Kazuto?" Asuna said. Robert responded with "That question is something that needs to be talked about in private." with the group getting a look of confusion. Robert then said "Meet me at this place around 4:30 P.M" after he said that the group then pulled out their menu to see that the time right now was 2:43 P.M While they were doing this Robert told them an address. After he finished talking Kyouko said "i'm coming with you on this one because I want to show you that Kazuto is a bad person." Asuna then rolled her eyes and said "sure." Robert then said "okay i'll meet you all there." before pulling up his menu and logging out with the group doing the same to get ready for their meeting.

When Robert woke up, the first thing he saw was Judith doing something on her phone. When she saw that he was looking at her, she put her phone away and said "did you find anything?" "I have a group of people coming here at 4:30 P.M." Robert said with Judith and Thomas looking at him in disbelief. "Really? who?" Thomas said. "apparently a group of people who know Kazuto." Robert said with Judith saying "you mean the people who know Kazuto as in the SAO hero not the demon noble." after she said that Robert nodded. Thomas then said "wait, how are we supposed to explain to them that kazuto is a demon noble?" "we just tell them the truth and see how they perceive it." Robert said while getting out of the bed."let's just hope that they believe us." Judith said while looking at a board that consisted of Kazuto and Alastor that were seen around Japan.

One and a half hour later

As the trio in the apartment waited for the group to arrive, they were hacking into surveillance cameras to find any leads to Kazuto and Alastor. While they were doing that the group were talking a bus to the address Robert had given them. When they arrived at the address they were given they walked through the main entrance and asked the front desk on which room Robert was staying at. After being told that he was in room 132 and the group walked towards the room. As they reached the room, Asuna was about to knock when all of a sudden Robert opened the door and said "good, you're here." and let them walk inside the room.

The group first saw two more people and Robert said "my name is Robert and these two are my friends, Thomas and Judith." with Thomas waving his hand awkwardly and Judith said "hi." After the introductions were done, the group was shocked when they saw the board with pictures of Kazuto and Alastor that were taken all around the city. "How long have you been watching them?" Asuna said "for about five days." Judith said. The group was shocked they got these pictures of him. "Why are you spying on these two?" Klein said Which caused them to get a face of fear.

After a few seconds of silence Robert spoke first "Kazuto is a demon noble from hell." and after he said that the group then just laughed with Asuna saying "Kazuto, a demon." Robert just sighed and then pulled out a big case file with Kazuto and Alastor's name on it, he then handed it to the group. When the group stopped laughing they looked at the file and opened it to their horror. They saw tons of pictures of Kazuto and Alastor and saw on the back of the photos were the years of when they were taking. "We first discovered Kazuto and Alastor back in 1912." Robert continued "at first they weren't a big threat to humanity, so we ignored them."

The group didn't even look at Robert and just kept looking at the pictures that clearly show Kazuto was in these photos. "No this can't be real." Asuna said. As they looked at more photos Agil walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

As the group continued to look at the pictures they came across a sheet of paper that had the title "Kazuto and Alastor Appearances" and written below it was the names of important world events. "What are these important events here?" Sinon said with Judith saying "those are the known appearances of Kazuto and Alastor." "Wait, Kazuto witnessed the death of Julius Caesar!" Kyouko said in shock with Judith nodding. Klein looked away from the paper and noticed that Agil "wait, where's Agil." Klein said in confusion. "Oh, he's in the bathroom." Thomas said. Then suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking coming from the bathroom. Thomas then opened the door to see Agil laying on the floor with glass shards on him. Thomas then yelled "call an ambulance." and Judith pulled out her phone. As soon as he said that Agil ears, mouth, eyes, nose and chest started to leak blood. As the group watched in horror of their friend bleeding and unconscious they started to find stuff around the apartment to help with the issue until the ambulance arrived.


	4. The Mark of Alkyne

As the group did everything to help aid Agil's dying body the ambulance arrives and the paramedics put Agil onto their gurney. After they put Agil onto the gurney and rolled him out of the building and into the ambulance and drove away. The group was given the address of the hospital that the ambulance was heading to and they decided to go and get into the car and follow the ambulance.

After following the Ambulance for five minutes it stopped in front of the hospital and the paramedics pulled out the gurney that Agil was on and pushed him through the emergency doors. The group then parked nearby and ran into the hospital front doors and asked to know where Agil was. The nurse at the front desk then picked up the phone and after a few minutes put the phone down "your friend is over there on the second door on the right." while pointing in the direction. The group ran towards the location but before they could go any further they were stopped by security and were forced to wait in the waiting room.

After 15 minutes of waiting in the waiting room, Thomas and Robert decided to leave to go back to the apartment while Judith stayed behind to protect them to see if this was a demon trap. After another 15 minutes a police officer shows up and the doctor lets him in which causes the group to wonder what was going on in there. After 5 minutes of waiting, they were finally allowed to go in, but before they could see Agil they were stopped by the police officer. "Was Agil a member of a cult or mentally insane?" the police officer's question confused the group with Asuna saying "what are you going on about? Agil wasn't in a cult or insane." The officer then nodded and led the group into the viewing room.

After the group was in the viewing room a doctor that was treating Agil said "the reason for the officer's question was because of this." after he said that he showed the group pictures of Agil's chest and back with carved symbols on his skin. The group looked in horror at these pictures "what are these?" Asuna said in shock. The doctor then said "we also don't know about how he got these markings." while this was happening, Judith was looking at the symbols with confusion which the doctor noticed this "Excuse me, but do know what this is?" the doctor said to Judith. "I don't know them, but I do know someone who does." which caught the attention of everyone in the room. Judith then pulled out her phone and took pictures of the symbols engraved on Agil's skin and sent them to someone named Jackson.

Meanwhile

Within the Order's bunker archive Jackson was just sitting around when all of a sudden he gets a message from his phone. He then pulled out his phone and saw the pictures and he instantly recognized it as Latin and Enochian. Jackson stood up and walked to a shelf and pulled out a book of where he had seen the symbol before. He then flipped to the page where he saw the symbol and found it. After reading about the symbol, his face turned into horror and immediately called Judith to warn them about the symbol, the symbol was the Mark of Alkyne.

Back at the hospital

Judith was talking about how she recognized the symbol when she got the phone call. She stopped talking and answered her phone with Jackson on the line saying "Judith, get out of there that's the mark of Alkyne!"

After he said that the door next to the officer burst open and Agil came running out with a knife. Agil punched the cop in the face and lunged at Judith trying to stab her. The group did nothing as they just looked at the scene in shock. As Agil tried to stab her the cop pulled out his gun and shot Agil straight through the head and causing him to fall to the ground, Agil was dead.

As Judith got up the group looked in horror at the sight of Agil trying to kill Judith and getting shot to death. The cop then pulled out his radio and called for backup while Judith went out for some fresh air. Judith walked out of the building where people were outside and were on their phones, probably calling the police.

Asuna also went outside to talk to Judith "hey! What just happened!?" Asuna yelled "Look, he was under the control of Alkyne and that means we can no longer speak to each other, so if you want to stay alive then leave the country." Judith said and after she finished that sentence she sprinted away with Asuna yell out her name, but Judith didn't turn around, leaving Asuna standing in the middle of a crowd of people.

Meanwhile

Kazuto was sitting on a black throne in a room that was only lightened up with torches. Kazuto was listening to Alkyne talk about Agil failing to kill Judith. Alkyne was visibly scared of his failed plan and was terrified that he would get punished. "Alkyne, I'm not angry, so you can stop being scared." Kazuto said. Kazuto's voice assured Alkyne that he wasn't angry which caused him to feel calmer. "You did this part well, now go begin the next stage." Kazuto said which caused Alkyne to nod his head and walk away.

As Alkyne walked away Alastor walked in and said to Kazuto "what do we do now?" to which Kazuto smirked and said "all we do now is wait for the chaos to come." to which Kazuto started to laugh maliciously with Alastor getting a face of worry. "Uh. . . Kazuto are you ok?' Alastor said "why do you ask?" Kazuto said. "Well, it's just that the last time you acted like this, you're the most terrifying thing in all of creation." Alastor said in a worried tone. "Don't worry Alastor, I'm not going to destroy humanity. . . yet." Kazuto said and continued to laugh which then Alastor laughed nervously with him.


	5. Kazuto

Asuna was inside her room thinking about what to do next. It's been a couple of days since Agil was shot and Judith ran away. Asuna and the gang went back to their hideout, but they left with everything they had about Kazuto and everyone decided to go in their own separate directions for awhile. Now Asuna feels lost, upset and heartbroken that Kazuto could be a demon. "Can this please be a dream, demons and monsters, that can't be true can it?" Asuna said quietly to herself while tears flowed from her eyes.

**Meanwhile**

At the Kirigaya household Suguha was laying on her bed pondering about everything that has happened. "Demon noble! That's ridiculous, Kazuto is not a demon." Suguha thought to herself. As Suguha continued to think about the possibility of Kazuto being a demon she got an idea to search through his room to see if he had any demonic looking objects. Suguha then stood up from her bed and rushed to Kazuto's room.

Suguha bursted through Kazuto's bedroom door and started rummaging through his desk and looked underneath his bed. Suguha found nothing that looked demonic until she opened his closet. When she opened his closet the first thing she saw was symbols of major world religions like Christanity, Islamic, Judaism, Buddhism and Hinduism. As she looked at this in shock and worry, she calmed herself down thinking that Kazuto was secretly religious or that he was interested in studying religion and didn't want anyone to know about it.

As Suguha went through his closet, she found a small chest in the back of the closet and opened it. After she opened it she saw a wolf skull and fell back in shock. She looked at it again and ran back to her room and picked up her phone. After she got her phone she went to her text messages and texted the group "come to my place now! I found something in Kazuto's closet!"

Meanwhile

Asuna was still moping around in her room when all of a sudden her phone vibrated. Asuna then looked at it and saw it was from Suguha. Asuna then looked at the text she sent and it told her to come to her place right now and Asuna wasting no time got up and quickly made her way to the Kirigaya residence. While Asuna left she didn't let her mother see her because ever since she showed up asuna would feel nothing but an evil aura emanating from her and with all the demon talk she didn't want to bring her.

As Asuna reached Suguha's house she saw everyone else except sinon was there. "Why did you call us here, Suguha? I thought we agreed on taking a break?" Lizbeth said with Silica saying "yeah." "I know that we agreed on that, but you need to take a look at Kazuto's closet. It may just prove that Kazuto is a demon." Suguha said with Asuna saying "what did you find?" "a bunch of religious stuff and a chest in his closet that contained a deer skull." Suguha said which caused the group's eyes to widen. As Suguha brought them into the house they didn't notice the gathering clouds. Suguha then led them upstairs to Kazuto's room and showed them his closet.

The group was in shock at what they were seeing in Kazuto's closet, a bunch of religious charms and symbols, but the wolf skull was nowhere to be found. "That's strange, where's the deer skull. I'm sure I threw it on the ground?" Suguha said and right after she said that the group heard someone walking up the stairs behind them. "Wait, if everyone is here then who is walking up the stairs?"

As the walking got louder with each step it stopped right at Kazuto's door, the group was dead silent. Then they heard a disruptive voice say "you know, you shouldn't mess with other people stuff, right?" the sound came from behind them and the group turned around and looked in horror at what they were seeing. There was a wolf skull humanoid with long antlers, glowing red eyes and wearing a black bodysuit.

Everyone wanted to scream at the sight, but they couldn't, as if the thing in front of them wasn't letting them. "My name is Alkyne and I would love to answer the questions you have for me, but I'm on a deadline so I can only answer Asuna's question." the wolf figure said while snapping his fingers which caused Asuna to fall to the floor. Asuna then stood up and looked on in terror and blurted out "Who is Kazuto!?" Alkyne just stayed still and his eyes started to glow brighter. "Kazuto has never existed, his real name is Malgrith and you go tell the Order of Divinity that." Alkyne said. As the group tried to fabricate what he just said, they suddenly heard a car's tire streaking in front of the house and the group looked out the window and saw Judith, Robert and Thomas get out and run into the house. As they ran into the room Judith said "are you gu- Alkyne." and after she said that they pulled out their guns and aimed right at Alkyne while he was just chuckling to himself. "If it isn't the members of the Order of Divinity." Alkyne said

five minutes earlier

Judith, Thomas and Robert were sitting inside a fast food joint discussing their next move. "We need to stay and protect them." Thomas said. "I want to, but Alkyne is just a big issue that we can't deal with." Judith said to which Robert said "Then let's call this in and request backup, I don't know why you two are just sitting and talking." After he said that, they noticed the clouds started to gather and that it started to sprinkle a bit. "Huh . . . the weather channel didn't say it was gonna rain." Thomas said, but after he said that red lighting started to strike down and the group instantly realized that this was a sign of a powerful demon arriving on the surface. "Wait, red lighting, we need to go now." Judith said while getting up and rushing it to the car with Thomas and Robert right behind her. As they drove away they decided to go to the Kirigaya residence, because Kazuto might be going back there to get something.

As they arrived at the Kirigaya residence they jumped out of their car and ran into the household. They ran upstairs to see if Suguha was ok, but when they entered the room they saw everyone else there they were confused until they saw Alkyne. The sight of Alkyne in front of them was a terrifying sight and pulled out their guns and aimed right at Alkyne's head.

As they aimed their guns at Alkyne's head, he simply just laughed and pointed his finger at Robert, Judith and Thomas. After a few seconds the trio's guns started to get hot and they dropped them with melting as soon as they hit the ground. The group then looked back up to Alkyne, his eyes glowed and they could hear his tiny giggles. Thomas then spoke up "I assume Kazuto told you to come here and kill us." to which Alkyne just laughed and said "no, well not yet, but i just came here to tell Suguha to not touch my stuff and to answer the question Asuna had for me." after he said that Alkyne then disappeared out of thin air.

After Alkyne disappeared Judith looked at Suguha and Asuna who were just in shock about what had just happened. Judith approached Asuna and said "Asuna, what question did he answer?" Asuna had just looked at her and said "he said that Kazuto isn't real and that Kazuto's real name is Malgrith."

Meanwhile

Kazuto was sitting on his throne facepalming with Alkyne in front of him shaking "Alkyne, that was just such a bad way to introduce yourself to the group, like you could have done better." "i'm sorry it's just that when Suguha touched my gift for you I was in the middle of squabble with Vaggie and i tried my best not to kill Suguha for touching it and then she brought the rest of the group with her and stuff and I was worried that if I didn't hurry up then you would be disappointed-." Alkyne was interrupted by Kazuto bringing him in for a hug. "Alkyne, you're my child and I would never be disappointed." Kazuto's words helped calm down Alkyne's shaking. "Alkyne, did you bring him back." Kazuto said with Alkyne saying "yes, he's right where he should be." "good." Kazuto said, closing his eyes. As he closed his eyes he was now on earth. The first thing he saw was Agil smashing in a person's skull with a rock. "Jalgrinad." Agil then stopped and looked at Kazuto. Agil then Bowed "L-lord Malgrith, I have done what you told me to do." he said with a tremble in his voice. "Good, just keep doing it until they find out it's you." Kazuto said with Agil then saying "yes lord Malgrith." After he said that Kazuto then disappeared.


	6. Meeting Him

"He said that Kazuto isn't real and that Kazuto's real name is Malgrith." Asuna said to Judith. After she said the Judith's eyes went wide and said "are you sure he said Malgrith!?" Judith didn't realize that she was gripping hard to Asuna's arms. Robert and Thomas looked anxious as if they were waiting for Asuna to say "just kidding." but she didn't "oh crap this isn't good." Judith said while pacing around the room. While Judith paced around the room Robert was on his phone and frantically tried to call someone and Thomas was just sitting down with his legs up against his chest. "So wait if Kazuto is Malgrith then who is Malgrith?" Lizbeth said to which Judith stopped pacing around the room and looked at her with a scared face. "Malgrith, the one that shall end all existence." Judith said with fear in her voice. After she said that the entire group felt goosebumps on their skin.

After a few seconds Judith said "I'm sorry we have to do this." After she said that Judith, Robert and Thomas ran back to their car and drove away before Asuna could get a word out of her mouth. "Ugh. . . they always leave when we want answers!" Lizbeth yelled out. As soon as she said that klein's phone began to ring. Klein pulled out his phone and said "hello?" "Klein, please help me." the voice said. Klein then realized that the voice was Agil and yelled "guy's Agil's alive!" Everyone then looked at him in disbelief but Klein just put his phone on speaker. "Klein you have to help me." The voice said. The group then went wide-eyed after hearing that it was Agil's voice. "If you want to save your friend, come and listen to my offer, in ALO, at the center city." another voice said with the call ending. After that everyone just looked at each other with Klein saying "we have to save him." "but I thought he died back at the hospital." Silica said. "Well maybe he survived somehow and was kidnapped." Klein said to which Asuna repsoned "Klein, listen to yourself, we all saw Agil die and with all this stuff about demons it's likely his body was possessed and that phone call was to get us to fall into a trap." "or what if the demons brought him back to life and he's not possessed." Silica said to which caused Lizbeth to say "how about we leave this for the police to take care of." to which Asuna said "that sounds like a reasonable plan and we should do that instead." After she said that everyone nodded in agreement and they all left and went to the police station.

Meanwhile

Kazuto was sitting on his throne, thinking to himself "it seems that they're going to leave it to the police and are not planning on talking to Irnid, unless I'm there with him." Kazuto then grew a wide smile and stood up from his throne and disappeared out of thin air.

When the group left the police station Asuna phone vibrated in her pocket. Curious she looked at who texted her. Asuna was frozen in place after seeing who texted her, Kazuto. The group didn't notice that she was frozen until Suguha looked behind herself. "Asuna, what's wrong." Suguha said which caused the group to stop in place and they all looked at Asuna. Lizbeth then walked towards Asuna and waved her hand in front of her. Lizbeth then looked at Asuna's phone and read the text that was on the screen "Hey Asuna, go onto ALO, I want to talk to you and the rest." The text read. Lizbeth looked at the text in shock and walked back towards the group and said "Kazuto just texted Asuna and asked her and us to meet him in ALO to talk." The group had nothing to say for a few seconds. "Ok, let's talk to him." Klein said to which Lizbeth said "are you crazy." "Look, I'm tired of this whole demon thing and I'm going to say, Kazuto you're a demon, right to his face. It's time to face all of his lies right now." Klein said. After Klein said that everyone just looked at each other. Lizbeth spoke up "yeah, Klein is right it's time to put an end to Kazuto's lies and plus it's a game he can't hurt us inside a game." "but if he is really a demon then he can still hurt us." Silica said in a scared tone. This caused Lizbeth to say "I would rather get hurt for the truth than accept the comforting lies he's going to tell us. So, who agrees with me?" Everyone just looked at each other again and everyone nodded. "Then let's all go home and log on to ALO." Asuna said with a new found determination in her voice.

The group then dispersed and they all went home, when Asuna got home her mother yelled "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" when she yelled that out Asuna saw her eyes turn into blood shot and disappeared after she stopped. Asuna at that moment believed that her mother was possessed by a demon, but didn't show any concern about it and just said "I went out with my friends." after she said that she began walking towards her room. "If you thought about getting on your video games, forget about it, I threw away your Amusphere." Asuna's mother said to which Asuna stopped on the stairs and then just started to smile back at her mother and said "Well I'm sure Malgrith won't be happy about that since he wants to talk to me today on ALO." After she said that Asuna's mother went pale and ran out the front door. Asuna smirked and continued to walk to her room. When she got in her room she fell on her bed and pulled out her phone and sent a text to the group chat saying, "So I'm not able to get on ALO because my mom threw them away but it seems that Kazuto really wants to see me so she's now digging through our garbage."

After a thirty minutes of waiting Asuna received a knock at her door. So, she got and walked towards her door and opened it. When she opened it there was no one around and Asuna glanced down to see her amusphere all polished, she picked it up and closed her door. After a few minutes of setting it up her amusphere she finally got it hooked up. Asuna then laid down on her bed and texted the group that she was getting on now. Asuna put down her phone and put on her amusphere and said "Link start!"

Asuna found herself in the center city and she saw the whole group waiting nearby. When the group saw her they all walked towards her "hey, Kazuto sent everyone a message saying that he's going to duel Yuuki and come back." Asuna then said "then let's expose him of being a liar in front of everyone and leave." Everyone agreed and headed out for the arena. As soon as they were within 35 meters of entering the arena a person wearing a block robe stood in front of them. "Hey buddy, mine getting out of the way." Klein said to which the person didn't respond and pulled out a spear and pointed it at them. "Look, we don't have time for this-" Lizbeth said before getting interrupted by the figure saying "I'm Alkyne's older brother and you're not interrupting Kazuto's match." After the person said that the groups eyes widened and they all immediately pulled out their weapons and charged straight at the man.

As they charged the man, the bystanders that were around them started to run away, watch from afar and even joined the black robes man side thinking that Asuna's group is the aggressor. After a few minutes of the group defending against people, Kazuto was walking out of the arena and witnessed the fight. "QUIET!" Kazuto yelled so loud that everything trembled a bit and everyone looked at him with a terrified face. "Irnid you can stop now." Kazuto continued and the robed person put away his spear and walked towards Kazuto to stand behind him. Kazuto looked at the group "well, it's been fun going on adventures with all you, but i think it's time to go our separate paths," Kazuto said with people still looking at him. "So, that means you'll leave us alone Malgrith." Asuna said coldly at him. Kazuto didn't say anything and only smiled "I'm glad you accept the truth." As soon as Kazuto said that the name above his character started to glitch and changed to Malgrith And then his player model started to glitch and change into a black gooy figure with red glowing iris. "I am Malgrith, the first fallen archangel." Malgrith said in a disoriented voice as people looked on in horror at him.

As Malgrith stood everyone around the area was looking in shock and horror at the monster that was in front of them. Asuna watched as the person she thought she knew has never existed. Asuna then started to have flashbacks on all the things they did together, all the things he said and realized that they were all lies. "I hope God Smites you!" Asuna yelled. Malgrith just laughed and said "God is my grandfather, god didn't even smite Lucifer who is his own son, do you honestly think God would smite me," Asuna then fell to her knees knowing that Malgrith is the grandson of the Almighty himself, the person she worship is the grandfather of evil.

**Author Notes: I would like to say thank you for all of you amazing people for actually enjoying this story. I never expected people to like it so i'm very happy with all of you.**


	7. Malgrith Part 1

Before there was anything there was only God and Asherah. God was tired of there being nothing and he uttered "let there be light," and the universe was born. Shortly after the creation of the universe God then created the heavens and angels. God and Asherah would later have 15 archangel children, the archangels later would also have children of their own. The Archangel Jophiel had a child named Malgrith, but unlike the rest of the children of the archangels, Malgrith was born with black angel wings, a dark aura, and born as the third most powerful being in all of existence. Malgrith being born with black angel wings, a darkened aura all the angels and archangels threw Malgrith out of the heavens.

For billions of years, Malgrith has flown across all of existence and never once returned to heaven. Malgrith knows that he is the son of Jophiel and also makes him the grandson of God, he knows this because he can hear all the angels talk about how evil he was, but Malgrith never understood how he was evil. Malgrith would later hear about the angels talking about God creating a place called Earth and Malgrith decided to go and check it out.

Malgrith immediately loved being on Earth and being around humanity shortly after the first agricultural revolution. Malgrith has always enjoyed humanity and he would never destroy them. Malgrith would later get to meet Jesus, Moses, Jeremiah, and Ezekiel while he was on earth and talked to them about God. Shortly after Jesus' death Malgrith's uncle Lucifer would rebel against the government of God and would fail. Malgrith still remembers when Lucifer fell to Earth, so he went to go and meet his uncle for the first time.

Lucifer was sitting on a rock with a snake nearby him. When Malgrith said, "you're my uncle, right?" Malgrith said. Lucifer suddenly turned around to see who was speaking to him and saw a black-haired boy just standing behind a tree, but Lucifer felt the boy's overwhelming power and asked "What exactly are you?" to which Malgrith said "my name is Malgrith and you're my uncle, I believe," Lucifer eyes widened at the sight of Malgrith, his nephew that was cast out after was declared evil shortly after birth.

"Malgrith. . . what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked, "I'm here because I heard the angels talking about God's creation of Earth and humans, so I decided to come and visit the place," Malgrith said. Lucifer was nervous because Malgrith was more powerful than him, but then he got an idea of trying to convince Malgrith to join his side. "So Malgrith, What do you dislike about humanity?" Lucifer said to which Malgrith said "I don't dislike humanity, but I dislike that people who've sinned still got to heaven when they should be punished for their sins," Lucifer then came up with an idea and said to Malgrith "hey Malgrith, would you like to help me build a place for all people who sinned be punished?" After he said that Malgrith looked at him with curiosity and said "yes, I want there to be true justice for those who do bad things to others," Lucifer then smiled and said "ok then, let's go," But malgrith stopped Lucifer in his tracks by holding up his hands. Lucifer looked at him confused and said nervously "uh Malgrith, what are you doing?" what are we going to name this place," Malgrith said to which lucifer started to think and said "how about hell?" to which Malgrith said "that's a good name, let's get started," and Malgrith put down his hand to let Lucifer go and Malgrith followed right behind him.

Shortly thereafter Lucifer took Malgrith to a realm of emptiness. Malgrith then snapped his fingers and right before Lucifer's eyes land was created and a red sky. "This is perfect, this is where humanity will be torchered for the people who have sinned," Lucifer said, "yes, this shall be hell, but how can the two of us punish all those who have sinned?" Malgrith said. "Easy, I have followers that can help us with that task," Lucifer said to which he then called all the fallen angels to the realm of Hell. As soon as they came to the newly created realm Lucifer explained that this will be a place for all of humanity to be torchered and they all cheered, but before they could torcher humanity they had to set straight on who rules. It was decided that Lucifer and Malgrith would control their own areas of hell due to their different opinions.

Shortly after the establishment of hell's rulers, the question that remained for the fallen angels was who was going to join who, Lucifer or Malgrith. Most of the fallen angels joined Lucifer and some joined Malgrith because of his power. After the fallen angels chose who to follow, the first sinners started to show up. After hell was created heaven-sent angels to smite them, but with Malgriths power, the smitings stopped.

After decades of ruling hell the fallen angels were called demons and the name stuck with them and their physical forms started to change into more demonic creatures and amongst the demons, there was one name Alastor and like some other demons, thought that Malgrith was the true satan and they worshiped him instead of Lucifer. Malgrith realized that his small number of followers was not enough and decided to create his army of demons called liftens that would only listen to him.

After a few decades, Malgrith grew bored of ruling hell and decided to go back to earth, but realized that he wanted some company while he was on earth and Malgrith knew the demon that would be perfect to have around, Alastor.

Malgrith was walking around the torcher chambers to get to the one that Alastor was occupying. While walking around Malgrith found two demons talking negative things about Alastor and Malgrith decided to say hello. After saying hello the two demons turned in horror and both said in unison "yes lord Malgrith," "Which chamber is Alastor in?" Malgrith said. "Oh, he's down there in the second one on the left," the closest demon to him said.

Alastor was getting ready to put a burning hot rod on a murder's ear, but there was a knock at the chamber's door. Alastor walked over to the door and when he opened it to reveal Malgrith on the other side, Alastor bowed down and said "yes, lord Malgrith," "you may rise," Malgrith said and which Alastor rose up. "I'm planning on going back to earth and I would love to have you accompany me during some moments that shall ruin lives," Malgrith said. It took a full minute for Alastor to register what Malgrith had just said. Alastor then started to stutter his words before saying "I-I feel v-very honored about your d-decision, lord Malgrith. I shall get ready immediately," After he said Malgrith grabbed his shoulder and said, "you don't need to get ready yet, I'm leaving in a few years or decades depend on situations." Alastor was confused and asked "why?" to which Malgrith responded with "well, there's someone that I have my eyes on," Malgrith's cheeks went red, and Alastor said "wait, so the rumors about you being in love is true!?" "Yes and I would like for you not to tell anyone, ok," Malgrith said with Alastor saying "of course, lord Malgrith," and after he said that Malgrith left the chamber and Alastor went back to torching the murderer.

Shortly after Malgrith finished his talk with Alastor, he went to his throne room and called in the demon Vhessya, the one he was in love with. "You summoned me?" Vhessya said with Malgrith saying "have a seat," Vhessya had white hair and black horns that stuck out, and to Malgrith, she had beautiful white skin. after Malgrith said that Vhessya sat down in a nearby chair. She looked up at Malgrith, sitting on his throne. "Do you know how powerful I am?" Malgrith asked with Vhessya saying "no," "well, I'm mighty that I can hear every conversation and thought in hell." Malgrith said.

At that very moment, Vhessya showed a face of extreme discomfort and said: "so you heard my thoughts about you," After she said that Malgrith nodded his head and Vhessya started to blush. "And I would like to say yes," Malgrith said. Vhessya then looked at him confused and opened her mouth to say something, but only to have Malgrith appear in front of her and placed his lips onto hers. Vhessya was immediately shocked at this but she wanted this to happen for a long time and gave into his kiss. After a few seconds, they parted their lips and Malgrith said "I want you to be my bride," with Vhessya exciting saying "YES! I WILL BE YOUR BRIDE!" After she said that they both hugged each other.

After their wedding, they decided to have their first child and after nine months they ended up having twins and their names were Heirogot and Ezona. Malgrith found it funny when his Lucifer asked him "how can you stand children" to which Malgrith said "easy, just love them with all of your metaphorical heart. Many decades later Malgrith and Vhessya would have six more kids and their names would be Dragos, Irnid, Krynyla, Xyleth, Alkyne, and Xisryss.

Kazuto was getting ready to leave for Earth and told his wife and children to come and get ready, his family really wanted to mess around on Earth because they're demons and want to do evil things to ruin lives. After his children and wife left to go to earth, Malgrith summoned Alastor to him "yes, lord Malgrith," Alastor said while bowing "I and my family are leaving to earth and I might summon you to have fun upon Earth," Malgrith said to which Alastor said "wait, didn't you say that I was going with decades ago," "well, things change Alastor and I'm going to spend time with my children and wife, but don't worry whenever I feel bored I'll summon you and we can have a great time causing chaos," Malgrith said. Alastor then had a face of sadness and then Malgrith then disappeared.

Malgrith was then on earth, the year was 53 A.D. Malgrith then saw a settlement that belonged to the byzantine empire and decided to case the plague just by snapping his fingers. He then spread his wings and flew above the city to see people dying in the streets. The greatest evil in the universe was now on earth and now knew about it.


End file.
